Blue Rose
by surugasasa
Summary: Blue Rose. Impossible. Unattainable. Enchanting. Even if I lose everything, I will never give up. I will make the impossible possible. "Come with me, Emma," Sanada commanded as he held onto her wrist tightly. "Let the girl go, Sanada," Atobe ordered as he glared at the Emperor coldly. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled the girl toward him. "She doesn't want to go with you."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Corner: **

**Sasa: Hello! It's Sasa! **

**Mystery Girl: Welcome! **

**Sasa: Enjoy my new Prince of Tennis story! This is my new OC Emma Smith!**

**Emma: Pleased to meet you all!**

**Sasa: She's half British and half Japanese! :-] **

**Emma: H-Hai... ^-^'**

**Sasa: Blue ROSE! **

* * *

A baby girl with curly brown hair and aquamarine eyes sat on a white wooden bench beside her mother who had the same light hair and bright eyes. The mother and daughter pair continued to remain silent and still as the sun set in the background, setting a red cast behind them which oddly enough fit the mood.

"Mommy?" The child asked her mother quietly.

"Yes, baby?" The 25 year old woman replied as she took in her young child's features which resembled her own so much.

"Where is daddy Ed?"

Large blue-green eyes looked up inquisitively at her mother.

The woman bit her bottom lip; her hands clenched at her sides tightly in response to her daughter's question. Her head dropped as unshed tears filled her blue-green eyes.

"He's...gone..."

"Emma is sorry, Mommy..." The baby girl bit her own bottom lip and began to cry with her mother who hugged her tightly.

"It's okay..." Alice Smith consoled her baby girl softly. "It's not your fault..."

_A few days ago..._

_"Edward, I'm home!" Alice called out as she locked the door behind her. She placed her Gucci bag down on a table before walking into the dining room where she knew her husband was. _

_"Ed?" _

_She paused when she noticed her was looking over some papers. From her position, she could see how white his knuckles were from clutching those papers..._

_"Edward? Are you alright, darling?" Alice asked her husband as she cautiously approached him. _

_Edward looked up and glared at her with dark stormy blue eyes. _

_Alice froze as she felt her blood stop. She felt like a corner antelope facing a lion that was about to strike. _

_Her blonde hair and blue eyed husband placed the papers neatly on the dinner table before turning to her. Even though he was angry and livid, his obsessive-compulsive disorder and controlling nature would not allow him to leave a mess behind. _

_Alice's aquamarine eyes flicked to the papers on the table desperately before turning back to her husband. _

_"Who's the father?" Edward asked calmly as he walked to stand in front of his wife. _

_"W-What are you saying, Ed?" Alice bit out as she fought her instincts which were telling her to flee from her husband. _

_Edward's eyes snapped as he noticed her shaking hands and feet. _

_"Don't pretend you don't know!" Edward roared at Alice as he shook her shoulders violently. _

_"You whore! Don't lie to me! I know Emma isn't my child!" Edward screamed at Alice as he glared at her intensely.  
_

_Alice's eyes teared up as she struggled against her husband. _

_"Ed, please-"  
_

_Strike!_

_As quick as lightning, Alice fell to the floor, clutching her left cheek as Edward breathed heavily through his nostrils which flared at the sight of his helpless wife. _

_Edward quickly took off his tie, folding it neatly, and placing it on the dinner table before he approached his wife who began to crawl away from his. He grabbed her ankle and pushed her under him as he bite her neck harshly, drawing a thin trail of blood onto the floor. _

_"You're mine," He whispered darkly as his hands trailed down her body. _

_Alice whimpered into her hair as she felt her husband's hands touch her body under her clothes. _

_Tears continued to fall from her eyes._

_"Think of Emma...Think of Emma..." Alice whispered to herself in her mind like a mantra. _

_Live...live for Emma...She needs to know her real father at least..._

"We are going on a trip, Emma," Alice told her daughter with a slight smile as she wiped away her tears.

Emma smiled brightly at her mother.

"Ooh! Where?" Emma asked her mother with large shining eyes which glowed at the prospect of going on a trip to a new place.

"Japan."

**I was six years old when Mother and I moved to Japan. I did not know why we moved...I thought it was a trip...I thought Daddy would join us later, but he never came...**

**Whenever I asked Mother about Daddy, she would cry...so I stopped asking her...**

**We moved to Tokyo and I learned the Japanese language easily...Mother always said children soak up language and other knowledge like a sponge, so in a way, she was right. **

**I attend Tokyo Girls' which is a private middle school with my three best friends Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Hououji. **

**[Sasa: Yes, those three girls are the ones from CLAMP's Magic Knight Rayearth series.] **

**Hikaru is in the Kendo Club. Umi is in the Fencing Club. Fuu is the Student Council President. **

**Me? **

**I am in the Choir Club. **

**The four of us are the closest of friends who have gone through so much together. **

**I am a child with a single mother. Hikaru has to deal with a lot of responsibility helping her family run a kendo school with her family. Umi has abandonment issues since her parents are always too busy and faces the world with an arrogant facade to hide pain. Fuu is insecure about herself. **

**We all have our own personal problems, but we always help bring each other up when we're feeling down. **

**My story begins here and now...**

* * *

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to tie my curly hair with the baby blue ribbon Mum bought me last month. Oh dear...I look ridiculous trying to tie my hair into a ponytail...It looks like I am fighting my hair...

My aquamarine eyes flicked to the digital clock that lay on my table beside the bed which was covered with clean white bed sheets.

8:35 AM

My blue-green eyes widened.

_Late! I am going to be late!_

I glared at my reflection in the mirror before opting to tie the blue ribbon in my hair Blair Waldorf style.

I rushed down the stairs quickly, slipping on my shoes, and running out the door.

"Have a good day at school, Emma dear!" Mum called out happily as she waved to me from an open window.

"Good bye, Mum!" I yelled back as I got into the car Sebasu-chan (my chauffeur) prepared for me.

"Quickly, Sebasu-chan!" I ordered as I looked at the clock in the car.

Sebastian saluted me playfully before he said "Yes, young mistress."

Ten minutes later, I was in front of the school gates.

_Phew...I made it..._

I wiped my brow and walked to my homeroom.

Class 3-1.

* * *

"Emma!" Hikaru greeted me as she jumped up and glomped me tightly.

I smiled back at her as I slipped out of her death grasp.

"Hello to you, too, Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned cheekily with her sparkly red hair and eyes.

"So you were almost late to class," Hikaru remarked as we both sat down.

I nodded as I pulled out my notebooks.

"Yeah. I woke up late...Had a weird dream..."

"A weird dream?" A voice repeated.

I looked up and saw Umi and Fuu walking to where Hikaru and I were seated.

"Hey, Umi! Fuu!" I greeted them as they came to sit with Hikaru and me.

The two girls smiled at me.

Umi was so pretty with her long blue hair and matching eyes. She had the charisma to match her looks, too. It's a shame she lacked love. Fuu was a cute girl, too! He short brown hair and green eyes caught her a lot of attention whenever we went out to the mall, but like always, she never noticed.

"Hmm...a weird dream foreshadows something, you know...it might mean that there is something coming for you," Fuu remarked as she placed a finger on her chin.

"I agree with Fuu," Umi added. "Have you noticed anything strange, Emma?" She asked.

I shook my head as I thought about anything weird that happened in the past few weeks.

"Nah."

"Hmm..."

The girls and I put our heads together before pulling away and laughing heartily.

"Maybe it's just paranoia!"

"You're right!"

"Ha ha ha!"

**Boy was I wrong...**

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Minase Yuri said as she stood in the front of the classroom.

Minase-san was the president of the Choir Club.

Greetings from around the room flooded.

Minase-san clapped her hands.

"I have exciting news! In three weeks, we will be performing with Hyotei Gakuen's Choir Club at their school to raise money for a charity!" Minase-san announced grandly.

Girls clapped their hands.

Hyotei Gakuen was a prestigious school, after all.

Its music program was amazing!

"For the solo, we have to choose someone from the club, so please write down a name and put it in the ballot box!" Minase-san said as she had her aide pass out slips.

After doing so, some people counted the ballots and brought a paper to Minase-san who smiled as she saw it.

"Are you guys ready to hear who our representative is going to be?" Minase-san teased.

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for her reply.

"Our representative for the solo part will be..."

I could hear imaginary drum rolls in the background.

"...Smith Emma-san...!"

Eh?

Did president just say my name?

All of the girls looked at me.

"Smith-san!"

"You get the solo!"

"Urayamashii!"

"I am so jealous!"

"Congrats!"

"Congratulations!"

I looked at the president and chuckled sheepishly.

"U-Um..."

Minase-san smiled down at me coolly with an arrogant smile. She pointed at me with her finger.

"Make us proud, Smith-san!"

"H-Hai..."

I nodded and hid my burning red face.

_Mou...what am I going to do now..._

* * *

I whimpered like a dog as I walked beside my three best friends.

"And Minase-san read off my name..." I mumbled sadly with twin rivers running down my eyes.

"Ha ha ha!" Fuu chuckled as Umi pat my head.

Hikaru smiled next to me.

"It will be okay, Emma."

I smiled at my friends.

"Thanks, girls."

After we all separated, I walked home and entered the door.

"Mum? I'm home!" I said as I slipped off my shoes and walked into the living room.

Mum was sitting on the couch with a photo crinkled in her hands.

"Mum?" I repeated as I walked to her.

She looked up at me with lifeless eyes.

"Mum?"

"Emma...come," She bade me as she pat to her side.

"Hai."

I sat beside Mum who began to pat my hair.

"I...have something to tell you..." She said as she caressed my hair. "It is...about your father...your real father..."

My eyes widened.

"My...real father?" I repeated slowly.

Mum nodded solemnly.

"Edward Smith is not your real father. He was my fiance whom I was betrothed to before I met your real father..." Mum explained as she stopped playing with my hair and settled for looking at me with gentle eyes that mirrored my own.

"T-Then...w-who...?"

"Your real father...he is Japanese man...his name is Sanada Gennosuke," Mum continued on idly. "I...want to introduce you to him..."

I froze.

"D-Does he..."

"No...he doesn't know about you...he left me after he found out his own fiancee was pregnant...I didn't find out about you till a few months later..." Mum bit out as she looked away from me in shame.

Sanada...Gennosuke?

Why did the name Sanada sound so familiar?

Suddenly, Mum began to shake and cough violently.

I started to pat her back to calm her.

"Are you okay?" I breathed out as I tried to slow down her heart beat.

For the past few years or so, Mum's heart was not doing so well...best to be safe, after all...

"I...want to pay my last debts...he needs...to know you...you deserve that much," Mum whispered weakly as I took in her broken form with watery eyes.

* * *

**Sanada Household**

"Genichirou, please get the door!" Sanada-san asked her son as she lifted a clothing basket full of white sheets to the laundry room.

"Hai, Okaa-san," Genichirou said as he went to answer the door.

The door bell rang again.

"Coming!" He shouted as he unlocked the door and opened it to find two women. No...one woman and one girl...they looked awfully similar.

He took in their forms. Brown hair and blue-green eyes.

One word crossed his mind: foreigners.

"Hello...how may I help you?" He asked in his gruff voice.

The older female smiled at him softly with warm eyes.

Genichirou felt a tingly feeling in his chest.

This woman, she had warm eyes like his mother...

"Is Sanada Gennosuke here?" The woman asked in perfect Japanese.

His eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, he is my father. May I ask why you are seeking him?" He asked the woman politely.

"I have some...important news to share with him...may I speak with him?" The woman asked cordially.

He nodded before stepping aside.

"Please, come in..."

It was not unusual for his father's business partners to come and seek him out.

Genichirou took them to a waiting room before going to summon his father who came quickly.

"A foreign woman who speaks perfect Japanese, you say?" Gennosuke asked his son with an arched eyebrow.

"Hai."

His father mulled this over before nodding.

"I will take over from here, Genichirou...please go."

He nodded before glancing at the young girl sitting beside the older woman.

Sensing his stare, the young girl looked at him, as well with her piercing eyes.

He shut the screen door and sat outside.

**Emma's POV**

"Hello, Gennosuke-san...it's been a long time," Mum said to the man who sat across from us.

He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was tanned, and he seemed semi muscular. His face was strict looking, and he carried himself with an air of dignity like the traditional Japanese.

"Joy-san, please do not refer to me so intimately," The man said as he folded his hands into his lap.

Mum smiled bitterly.

"Alright then...Sanada-san...I have...some news for you," Mum said as she stared at him impassively, betraying her earlier countenance when she was so close to hyperventilating outside the door.

"What is it?" The man continued to remain still like a rock.

Yes...he seemed like a rock...so cold, so unresponsive...more like a boulder...

"This young girl...she is my daughter..."

Sanada-san stared at me with bored eyes.

"And what of it?"

Mum smiled weakly.

"She is also your daughter."

His eyes widened.

Outside the room, Genichirou's own dark brown eyes widened in shock.

"T-That is a lie!" Gennosuke said in outrage before he stood up.

"It is not a lie," Mum argued as she also stood up. "She is yours!"

She pointed at me as she continued talking. "She has your dignity and your sense of manners! How can you deny her just because she has my looks!"

A glass teacup dropped and created a loud bang.

Genichirou looked and saw his mother.

Oh god...he hoped she did not hear...

Sanada-san fell to her knees.

Gennosuke slid the screen door open and saw his wife and his son.

"Oh god," He muttered before walking and kneeling by his wife.

"Sayuri..." He reached to touch her but she pulled away.

The Sanadas glared at Mum and me with such intense hate that I felt it was swallowing me whole.

"You can't hide from the truth," Mum said as she continued to look at them as I pulled her away.

"Mum...let's go," I said as I led her away from the murderous trio.

**In that moment, I wished it would be the last time I saw them...I didn't care who they were...I was always alone with Mum and me...I had three great friends, and that's what mattered to me...**

**If only life was that simple...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner:**

**Sasa: Hello, everyone! **

**Emma: Hi!**

**Sasa: Thanks for all the readers and supporters who read the story, put it on their Favorite and Follow lists, and took the time to review. This has been one of the most successful stories I have written since I got a few reviews on the first night I posted this. **

**Emma: Thank you very much!**

**Sasa: This chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

* * *

The bright and warm sun showered light on the inhabitants of Japan. The clear blue skies lifted everyone's mood as a gentle and soft breeze blew throughout the cities. Outside, birds sang beautifully and crickets chirped nonstop, creating a melody that could only be composed by what was mysteriously called nature. In short, today had the makings of a perfect morning.

_BANG!_

...or not...

"Where did you meet **that woman**?" Sanada Sayuri demanded of her husband as she readied herself to toss another ceramic teacup at her husband. Her dark brown eyes watered as she trembled, her mind drifting to the moment when she was about to bring in tea to her husband and his guests...only to hear that this unknown woman had **her **husband's child. **  
**

"Sayuri, calm down -" Gennosuke said calmly as he placed his arms in the air to placate her.

"Don't get close to me!" Sayuri shouted angrily as she huffed angrily, her hands still holding onto the ceramic teacup.

"Why...why did you do this to me?!" She yelled out hysterically. "Have I **not** been a good wife to you, Gennosuke? I have given you **two **sons!"

"**WHY?!**" She cried out harshly.

Gennosuke-san winced as he watched his wife crumple onto the floor and continue to sob weakly. He reached out to pull her into his arms and erase all of the bad memories from last weekend...to no avail as Sayuri pulled away from him and slowly stood up. His dark eyes watched her with concern as she moved shakily like a weak tree branch that was about to break apart.

Gennosuke Jr., the elder of the Sanada brothers, moved forward and took his mother gently into his arms. He looked at her worriedly before he held her close.

"Mother, please calm down...everything will be alright," Gennosuke Jr. soothed his mother gently as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

Sayuri-san continued to weep as she buried herself into her older son's chest.

On the side, Genichirou stared at the scene with a distant look in his eyes. His mind cursed him for opening the door for those two strange light haired women. He had opened the Pandora's Box that destroyed his family.

His mother's weeping continued to fill the air.

His father looked ashamed of himself.

The light footsteps of his grandfather woke everyone from their daze.

"Do not despair," Gen'emon declared as he motioned for everyone to sit down around the dining table. "Come, sit."

Sayuri sniffled as she stared at her husband who lowered his head in shame.

The two Sanada brothers sat side by side as they watched their parents and grandfather.

"There is one solution to this issue," Gen'emon announced as he stared at his son and his daughter-in-law.

Everyone in the room tensed as they waited to hear his answer to their problem.

"Go and take a blood and DNA test with the child to prove once and for all that she is not your child," Gen'emon said as he placed his hands down in his laps.

Gennosuke and Sayuri both looked at him.

"Father -"

"No buts!" The old man snapped as he glared at both of them. "Gennosuke, I am deeply ashamed of you...I do not know if that child is truly yours or not...but you cannot be weak like this..." He turned to his daughter-in-law. "Sayuri, you are the mother of this household...do not be so weak over this...you are to remain strong regardless of what happens to this household."

Gennosuke bowed his head and Sayuri sniffled before nodding.

Genichirou watched with hooded eyes as his parents tentatively apologized to each other and proceeded to embrace each other intimately. His grandfather cleared his throat before standing up and leaving.

Gennosuke Jr. placed an arm on his brother's shoulder.

"Find her and bring her here, Genichirou."

Genichirou stared at his brother's dark eyes before nodding his head.

* * *

**LA la LA la LAAAAA...**

**la LA la LA laaaaa...**

**LAAA laaa LAAA laaa LAAA...**

"Okay, stop!" Minase-san ordered as she clapped her hands together and shooed the choir members standing on the stage.

"Where is Smith?" Minase-san asked as her eyes scanned the choir members sitting in the large auditorium.

"Smith!"

I stood up and raised an arm in the air.

"Here!"

"Hurry up and get down here!" Minase-san said as she waved a roll of music sheets around in the air.

"Okay!"

I walked toward the stage and prepared to tortured to perfection by the president.

I bit my bottom lip as my mental barrier slipped and my mind was assaulted with memories...memories of the time when I met the Sanada family who was sure to hate me...

Their intense glares reverberated in my mind, and I winced to myself.

_Stop doing this to yourself..focus, focus..._

"Smith, focus!" Minase-san urged as she poked me on the forehead.

I smiled at her.

"Hai!"

_My mind can't stray from the important things._

* * *

"Sanada, are you alright?" Yukimura asked his longtime friend as they both stood side by side and watched over the hardworking tennis club members.

The stern Sanada glanced beside him and caught sight of Yukimura's gentle smile.

"Of course, Yukimura. Why do you ask?" Sanada said in his usual gruff voice.

Yukimura's smile widened.

"Well, I heard you were asking Renji for some data about a girl from Tokyo Girls' named...Emma Smith..." Yukimura drawled out as he eyed his vice-captain mischievously.

Sanada glared at the feminine captain.

"Yukimura," He warned darkly as he stared at the blue haired boy who merely smiled back at him. "Please do not pry into my personal affairs."

In response, Yukimura's eyes glinted in the sun.

"I will respect your personal space...as long as you keep your personal problems from the court," Yukimura said pleasantly as he implied that Sanada's frustration over his _issue _was a bit bothersome and somewhat annoying. He was a sadist who enjoyed torturing people, but Sanada's strictness today reached an all new high. He had to put a foot down.

Sanada sighed before he looked at the blue sky.

"I suppose...I cannot keep everything or anything away from you at all," He remarked lightly.

Yukimura chuckled. "Of course."

"Recently, a woman...she came to my home and declared that she had given birth to my father's child," Sanada explained as his eyes remained trained on the tennis members who began to jog around the field. "Her presence and the child have disrupted my home...my grandfather wishes to have the girl take a blood test to discern the truth."

"So that's why you asked Renji," Yukimura commented lightly.

Sanada nodded.

"Well, why don't I help you?" Yukimura asked sweetly with a dark glint in his blue eyes.

* * *

**On the next scenes...**

**I glared at the blue haired boy who stood in front of me. **

**"Who are you?" I asked him warily. **

**Why was he smiling so sweetly at me? **

**People only smile like that when they have a hidden agenda...**

**"Yukimura." **

**I turned around and saw...him...**

**"Sanada...Genichirou," I whispered softly as I gazed at the tall boy who towered over me. **

**He looked at me with his dark eyes. **

**"Girl, come with me." **

**I glared at him. **

**"No." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Corner:**

**Sasa: Thanks for continuing to read and support this story!**

**Emma: We are grateful to you all!**

**Sasa: Enjoy Chapter Three of Blue Rose!**

**Emma: Make sure to leave behind any thoughts or comments!**

* * *

**Blue Rose**

**Blue Rose. Impossible. Unattainable. Enchanting. Even if I lose everything, I will never give up. I will make the impossible possible. "Come with me, Emma," Sanada commanded as he held onto her wrist tightly. "Let the girl go, Sanada," Atobe ordered as he glared at the Emperor coldly. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled the girl toward him. "She doesn't want to go with you."**

_Previously on Blue Rose..._

_"There is one solution to this issue," Gen'emon announced as he stared at his son and his daughter-in-law._

_Everyone in the room tensed as they waited to hear his answer to their problem._

_"Go and take a blood and DNA test with the child to prove once and for all that she is not your child," Gen'emon said as he placed his hands down in his laps._

_Gennosuke and Sayuri both looked at him._

_Genichirou watched with hooded eyes as his parents tentatively apologized to each other and proceeded to embrace each other intimately. His grandfather cleared his throat before standing up and leaving._

_Gennosuke Jr. placed an arm on his brother's shoulder._

_"Find her and bring her here, Genichirou."_

_Genichirou stared at his brother's dark eyes before nodding his head._

My aquamarine eyes narrowed as I looked at the smiling boy who was standing in front of me like he was perfectly content doing so. His lips were curved up in a big smile, and if I was as audacious and blunt as Umi, I would have punched him in the face (although my arms lacked the muscle strength).

He was definitely a beauty. He had short blue hair and matching blue eyes. He had on a green school uniform and one thought came to mind: Rikkai.

I glared at the blue haired boy who stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked him warily.

Why was he smiling so sweetly at me?

People only smile like that when they have a hidden agenda...

"Yukimura," A gruff voice called out before another person came into view.

I turned around and saw...him...

Tall and dark like a shadow...imposing like a king...

"Sanada...Genichirou," I whispered softly as I gazed at the tall boy who towered over me.

He looked at me with his dark eyes which held so much hate for me the last time I saw him.

"Girl, come with me," He said in his monotonous voice that kicked my frozen brain back into gear.

I glared at him.

"No," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him to show how much displeasure I was feeling from this situation.

Beside us, the blue haired boy chuckled lightly and took in all the drama that was unfolding in front of him.

_Ah...if only Genichirou knew how much attention he was attracting... _

Yukimura's thoughts were not untruthful, because around the three people, students were watching the scene with curiosity and great interest.

What were two male Rikkai students doing at an all girls' private middle school?

**So, how did I end up in this situation? **

**Well...it all started like this...**

* * *

"Smith, you should go home and rest," Minase-san said as she placed the music sheets into a portfolio. "You are lacking the usual passion that you always have."

"I can still-" I argued until Minase-san cut me off again.

She pointed at me with her index finger, a motherly frown on her face. "I am your senpai! Listen to me!"

I gulped nervously and stared at my feet as she approached me.

"You have a problem, and you need to get it fixed! It's hindering your progress," She said as she poked my shoulder with her finger.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized...Minase-san was completely right.

"Go home and figure it out. Tomorrow, come to practice," She ordered in a diva-like way before shooing me.

I bowed.

"Thank you, Minase-san!"

I walked out of the auditorium and went to my locker to get my books and bags.

_This meeting with the Sanada family has turned my life 180 degrees...I have to get back on track..._

"EMMA!" A loud voice called out in a nasally tone.

I turned and saw one of my classmates, Todou Mizuka.

"Hai, Mizuka?" I asked her with a pleasant smile.

Mizuka smiled at me.

"Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are looking for you...they're at the locker room."

I nodded and thanked her before heading there.

Within five minutes, I reached my destination and saw the girls lounged around the locker room.

Umi leaned up against her locker, her long and lean legs crossed over.

Hikaru bounced around as she thought of her handsome boyfriend Lantis...I think she said she met him in Greece...

Fuu sat on a bench with a book in her lap like a benevolent librarian.

"Hello, girls," I said as I approached them.

They glanced up and smiled.

"Em, how was practice?" Hikaru asked me with a smile.

I returned the smile with one of my own.

"It was alright," I replied as I tried not to think of how Minase-san kicked me out of practice early.

Fuu chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

I blushed before nodding. "Yeah. Definitely."

Umi frowned. "Did Minase kick you out of practice?"

I turned to the side.

Umi sighed. "I take that as a yes."

Hikaru jumped onto me and wrapped her short arms around me shoulders.

"Em, you can tell us if something is bothering you..." Hikaru whined as her eyes began to water.

_Aye...this girl was like a puppy..._

"Girls, I...was going to tell you later...but now is a good time, too, I guess..." I trailed off as I sat next to Fuu.

My girl friends looked at me.

"We're listening," Fuu said as she pat my arm.

I smiled.

_I love you girls..._

"It started last week when Mum..."

* * *

Silence filled the air as I finished my tale which I nicknamed "The Day I Met Satan" in honor of the Sanadas.

Hikaru's eyes were so wide that she looked like a gaping fish.

"Alice-san!"

Umi was positively scandalized.

"Your mother is a home wrecker?"

Fuu looked downright shocked.

"Oh dear!"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Mum is okay, Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded and sighed in relief.

"I...don't know, Umi...Mum told me she didn't know he had a wife instead of a fiancee."

Umi's pretty face contorted. She flipped her hair and snarled. "He screwed himself then."

I tilted my head in her direction.

"I totally agree," I said, flipping my hair back like she did.

_Pfft..._

The four of us burst out laughing...

Our lighthearted laughter filled the room, and I couldn't help but feel my heart lift...even if it was only a bit...

A few moments later, we composed ourselves and Fuu took my hand.

"Emma, what are you going to do?" Fuu asked me with a frown on her face.

I looked at her, Umi, and Hikaru; they were all worried for me, and I knew that.

"I honestly...don't know...Mum says he is my father, and I believe her...but that man...he doesn't trust us," I said as I thought back to how that man gave me a dirty look and treated me like I was the dirt on his feet.

**I did not like him. **

**Period.**

* * *

Gasps filled the air as the girls of Tokyo Girls' openly stared at the two handsome boys standing in front of their school gates.

The two boys were dressed in green suits which signified their attendance at Rikkaidai Fuzoku as middle school students.

_They're so handsome..._

_The blue haired one is so dreamy..._

_No, no...the dark haired one is so manly!_

_What are boys doing at our school?_

_Ehhh..._

Sanada turned to a girl who was openly staring at him; he stopped in front of her and looked down at her with a serious expression.

"Where can I find Smith Emma?" He grunted out in his gruff and stern voice.

His dark eyes bore at the girl who gasped before fainting to the ground in a dramatic fashion.

Beside Sanada, Yukimura chuckled at his friend's bland expression.

"Smith?" A diva-like voice repeated as girls stepped aside to let Minase Yuri come forward.

Minase-san glared at Sanada with an ice-cold look.

"What do you want with Smith?" Minase-san demanded as she glared at him and Yukimura.

Now, whenever normal girls saw Sanada or Yukimura, they _oohed_ and _awed_ before fainting on the spot; however, Minase Yuri was no normal girl. Minase Yuri was anti-boys and hated them with a passion. Her eyes filled with anger and disgust before _hmphed_ at the boys.

"Boys are **not** allowed here," Minase-san said in a snobby tone for she was clearly not pleased with the presence of these two, and to think that one of these germs standing in front of her wanted to meet her shining soloist. There was no way in hell she was going to allow them to disturb the poor girl's already disturbed mind.

"Minase-san?" An all too familiar voice called out from behind her.

Minase-san turned around and saw Todou Mizuka.

"What is it, Todou?" Minase-san asked the quiet girl.

"Umm...Emma is coming out from the west gate," Mizuka whispered into Minase-san's ear.

"West gate?" Minase-san repeated slowly.

Mizuka nodded.

Across from them, Yukimura's keen ears caught the exchange. He turned to look and Sanada, silently communicating with his second in command before stalking off toward the west gate while Sanada stayed behind to deal with the overbearing girl.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Minase-san shouted at the blue haired boy before being blocked by an imposing figure known as Sanada Genichirou.

_Damn..._

* * *

"So, what have you been practicing so far?" Fuu asked me as the four of us walked out the west gate.

"Hmm..." I put a finger on my chin. "I sang Ave Maria while the instrumental was on."

"That's all?" Umi asked me with a gaping mouth.

I nodded.

"I sang that one piece before Minase-san kicked me out," I said as I tugged on my loosening bag.

"Aw man!" Hikaru remarked as she skipped beside us before running ahead and spinning around. "I loooovee-oof!"

Hikaru fell to the ground and rubbed her head.

"Ow, ow..."

I looked up and saw a beautiful blue haired and blue eyed boy who smiled down at Hikaru before offering her a hand.

"Forgive me, young lady," He said in a feminine voice. His smile widened and Hikaru blushed.

"I-It's okay..." Hikaru said as she pulled back her hand and fiddled with her fingers.

The boy smiled at her before patting her head gently.

"Ano, where can I find Miss Emma Smith?" He asked pleasantly.

"I am Emma Smith," I said as I stepped forward toward the boy and Hikaru who looked up and walked to stand beside me, Umi, and Fuu.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy as I looked at him.

_Where have I seen this green uniform? _

The boy merely smiled at me, closing his eyes.

My aquamarine eyes narrowed as I looked at the smiling boy who was standing in front of me like he was perfectly content doing so. His lips were curved up in a big smile, and if I was as audacious and blunt as Umi, I would have punched him in the face (although my arms lacked the muscle strength).

Why was he smiling so sweetly at me?

People only smile like that when they have a hidden agenda...

"Yukimura," A gruff voice called out before another person came into view.

I turned around and saw...him...

Tall and dark like a shadow...imposing like a king...

"Umi! Isn't that Rikkai's vice captain?" Fuu whispered to Umi who nodded solemnly.

"Ehhh!" Hikaru gasped shockingly.

"Sanada...Genichirou," I whispered softly as I gazed at the tall boy who towered over me.

He looked at me with his dark eyes which held so much hate for me the last time I saw him.

"Girl, come with me," He said in his monotonous voice that kicked my frozen brain back into gear.

I glared at him.

"No," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have no choice in the matter," Sanada bit out roughly.

"Of course she does!" Umi said as she glared at the tall boy.

"Yeah! Who are you to tell Em what she can and can't do!" Hikaru added as she puffed her cheeks angrily.

Fuu nodded. "You are in no position to be demanding anything."

"Tsk."

"My grandfather wishes for a paternity test," Sanada said briefly as he stared down at me with his dark eyes.

I flicked my eyes up at his face in a bored manner; I looked at my fingernails and rubbed them.

"Well," I drawled out slowly. "That's not really my busy now is it?"

"Don't you want to know the truth behind this...scandal?" Sanada asked in a somewhat calm and reasonable voice.

I glared at him with my blue-green eyes.

"Don't try to goad me into fulfilling something that's on your to-do list. It's not my problem if you and your family can't face the truth like my mother and me can," I snapped as I didn't break eye contact with Sanada.

His jaw tensed; I could see it from the corner of my eye.

A smirk made its way on my lips.

"That's the truth isn't it? You want me to take a DNA test to make yourselves feel better that your father wasn't a cheater," I said as I continued to stare at the boy who was trying to stare me down. "Well, that's a shame since I am proof that he was unfaithful to your mother."

"How dare you..." Sanada seethed angrily.

Yukimura placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Your mother disturbed my family's peace, as did you," Sanada said angrily as he struggled to control his rage against the girl standing in front of him with her strange hair and eyes.

I sighed drearily.

"How sad," I said mockingly.

"Your mother is a whore," Sanada said as he looked at me with hateful eyes.

My own eyes widened before I threw my hand back to slap his face.

"Emma!"

"Em, don't!"

"Emma!"

_WHAM!_

Before my hand made contact with his eyes, something gripped my wrist tightly.

I followed the length of my arm and saw the blue haired boy's hand on my wrist.

"Please calm down, Miss. We have no intention to cause you harm," He explained as he let go of my wrist which throbbed lightly.

"Leave before I call security," I bit out before turning around and walking off with the girls in tow.

_How dare he call my mother a whore..._

As the girls walked away, Sanada turned to Yukimura and bowed.

"Thank you for stopping the both of us before it got out of control," Sanada said as he looked at his friend.

Yukimura smiled.

"Let's go, Genichirou. We have what we want," He said pleasantly with a ghost of a smile.

Sanada raised an eyebrow.

Yukimura merely smiled and held up his hand which had a thin strand of shiny brown hair.

"I got it from her uniform," Yukimura said as he placed the strand into an envelope.

* * *

**Guest: Very intriguing story. I never imagined or thought of this kind of story plot involving the Sanada family since they just scream out "squeaky clean" to me. Really like the uniqueness of your story. Looking forward to the rest.**

**Sasa: I agree with you; the Sanadas are very traditional and seem like they have a good reputation as good and noble people. If they were in the Tokugawa Shogunate, they would be a high ranking noble family. Even so, the most reputable families have skeletons in the closet. Stay tuned!**

**AcceleratorCupcake: Wow, this is getting full of drama :) Just hope in the end it's an AtobeXOC**

**Sasa: Aww I try to include drama and all that tension in here - stay tuned for more!**

**To all my other reviewers: I probably responded to you via PM so sorry if I didn't mention you here. Thanks for staying tuned and coming back!**

* * *

**Next time on Blue Rose...**

**"Do you have the test results?" Gennosuke asked Oshitari-sensei who entered the waiting room with a large yellow envelope. **

**"Hai," Oshitari-sensei replied as he sat down. He handed Gennosuke the envelope. **

**Gennosuke carefully opened the envelope, trying to kill the weird feeling in his chest. **

**Beside him, his wife and his children and his father held their breaths. **

**"According to the DNA test performed by testing the hair of one Smith Emma and Sanada Gennosuke I., Smith Emma is..." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Corner:**

**Sasa: Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews! **

**Emma: Thank you for supporting Sasa-san and me. **

**Sasa: Please enjoy Chapter 4 of the story Blue Rose!**

**Emma: Sasa-san does not own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**Blue Rose**

**Blue Rose. Impossible. Unattainable. Enchanting. Even if I lose everything, I will never give up. I will make the impossible possible. "Come with me, Emma," Sanada commanded as he held onto her wrist tightly. "Let the girl go, Sanada," Atobe ordered as he glared at the Emperor coldly. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled the girl toward him. "She doesn't want to go with you."**

_Previously on Blue Rose..._

_"Your mother is a whore," Sanada said as he looked at me with hateful eyes._

_My own eyes widened before I threw my hand back to slap his face._

_"Emma!"_

_"Em, don't!"_

_"Emma!"_

_WHAM!_

_Before my hand made contact with his eyes, something gripped my wrist tightly._

_I followed the length of my arm and saw the blue haired boy's hand on my wrist._

_"Please calm down, Miss. We have no intention to cause you harm," He explained as he let go of my wrist which throbbed lightly._

_"Leave before I call security," I bit out before turning around and walking off with the girls in tow._

_How dare he call my mother a whore..._

_As the girls walked away, Sanada turned to Yukimura and bowed._

_"Thank you for stopping the both of us before it got out of control," Sanada said as he looked at his friend._

_Yukimura smiled._

_"Let's go, Genichirou. We have what we want," He said pleasantly with a ghost of a smile._

_Sanada raised an eyebrow._

_Yukimura merely smiled and held up his hand which had a thin strand of shiny brown hair._

_"I got it from her uniform," Yukimura said as he placed the strand into an envelope._

* * *

The Sanada family sat in their family doctor's office with tension in the air. Sanada Genemon sat up straight with a cup of hot piping black tea on the front of the coffee table for him. Sanada Gennosuke Senior sat stiffly with his hands clenched in his lap; he was nervous about the results since even he did not know for certain if the girl was his child or not. In fact, it was not only he who was worried; they all were. Sanada Sayuri sat beside her husband just as stiffly as he. She bit her bottom lip out of frustration to appease her burning anger which threatened to be consumed by the sadness and feelings of betrayal that she decided to lock deep down inside her heart. The two Sanada sons sat beside each other and remained calm on the outside although both were just as frightened as their parents.

Feeling a tad guilty, Gennosuke Sr. turned to look at his wife with soft dark eyes. "Sayuri," He began awkwardly. "Please know...I never meant to hurt you."

Sayuri looked into her husband's eyes with wavering trust. "Gennosuke, what is done is done; it cannot be helped. I must be strong and...and deal with the truth when it comes to light."

Gennosuke Sr. returned his wife's unflinching gaze with his own. "Forgive me, Sayuri."

Sayuri's eyes teared. "I do."

Genemon coughed twice. "Ahem. Please control yourselves."

The elderly couple blushed before turning away from each other.

The two Sanada brothers looked at each other.

_Good. Mother and Father are not upset with each other anymore. _

Deep inside, Genichirou hoped that the results would prove that the girl was not his sister. If she was not his sister, then the dark clouds looming over his household would lift. He prayed to God for this wish of his to pass. Unfortunately, God had different plans.

The door to the room opened and in walked Oshitari Eiji*.

"Do you have the test results?" Gennosuke asked Oshitari-sensei who entered the waiting room with a large yellow envelope.

"Hai," Oshitari-sensei replied as he sat down. He handed Gennosuke the envelope.

Gennosuke carefully opened the envelope, trying to kill the weird feeling in his chest.

Beside him, his wife and his children and his father held their breaths.

"According to the DNA test performed by testing the hair of one Smith Emma and Sanada Gennosuke I., Smith Emma is..." His grip on the paper tightened as his eyes and his mind processed the words that his mouth would not say aloud.

Sayuri looked up at her husband as he stopped speaking. She snatched the test results out of his hand. "T-The test has concluded that the subjects Smith E. and Sanada G. Sr. do not biologically match...hence...Smith E. is not the biological d-daughter of Sanada G. Sr..."

The white sheet slipped out of her hands and fell the floor.

"Oh...Oh my god..." Sayuri's body trembled and she crumpled to the floor, crying.

Genemon's teacup fell out of his hands.

The two Sanada brothers looked at each other in shock.

Gennosuke Sr. looked away shamefully while Oshitari-sensei excused himself to give the family some privacy.

Thank god...it was just a fake nightmare...It was a lie, after all...

Genichirou sighed to himself.

_Thank god it is over..._

* * *

"Hey, Emma?"

"Yes?" I asked the girl as I continued to flip through the music sheets for the song Minase-san wanted me to sing at rehearsal.

"Who were those boys the other day?"

"Boys?" I repeated as I did not lift my eyes to look at the girl who was asking me questions.

"Yes, boys; the two who wore Rikkaidai uniforms."

I blinked. "Hmm...they are people I do not know..."

"Eh! Really? For sure, I thought you would know them...since you know, the tall and dark and handsome one was asking for you."

My left eye twitched. I stood up and walked out of the library.

This was ridiculous. Ever since Sanada and his friend came to the school, girls have been hounding me for their names and numbers.

"I don't know. Please do not ask me anymore," I said as I walked away from the group of girls.

* * *

**Narita International Airport**

A blonde haired and blue eyed man walked out of the glass doors and his assistant walked beside him, strolling a huge amount of luggage.

The blue eyes glinted evilly.

"Alice...I'm here," The man chorused as he took off his dark sunglasses and stared at the blue sky.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short; it is needed to help advance the plot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Corner:**

**Sasa: Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews!**

**Emma: Thank you for supporting Sasa-san and me.**

**Sasa: Please enjoy Chapter 5 of the story Blue Rose!**

**Emma: Sasa-san does not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Blue Rose**

**Blue Rose. Impossible. Unattainable. Enchanting. Even if I lose everything, I will never give up. I will make the impossible possible. "Come with me, Emma," Sanada commanded as he held onto her wrist tightly. "Let the girl go, Sanada," Atobe ordered as he glared at the Emperor coldly. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled the girl toward him. "She doesn't want to go with you."**

_Previously on Blue Rose..._

_Gennosuke Sr. turned to look at his wife with soft dark eyes. "Sayuri," He began awkwardly. "Please know...I never meant to hurt you."_

_Sayuri looked into her husband's eyes with wavering trust. "Gennosuke, what is done is done; it cannot be helped. I must be strong and...and deal with the truth when it comes to light."_

_Gennosuke Sr. returned his wife's unflinching gaze with his own. "Forgive me, Sayuri."_

_Sayuri's eyes teared. "I do."_

_Gennosuke carefully opened the envelope, trying to kill the weird feeling in his chest._

_Beside him, his wife and his children and his father held their breaths._

_"According to the DNA test performed by testing the hair of one Smith Emma and Sanada Gennosuke I., Smith Emma is..." His grip on the paper tightened as his eyes and his mind processed the words that his mouth would not say aloud._

_Sayuri looked up at her husband as he stopped speaking. She snatched the test results out of his hand. "T-The test has concluded that the subjects Smith E. and Sanada G. Sr. do not biologically match...hence...Smith E. is not the biological d-daughter of Sanada G. Sr..."_

_The white sheet slipped out of her hands and fell the floor._

_"Oh...Oh my god..." Sayuri's body trembled and she crumpled to the floor, crying._

_Genemon's teacup fell out of his hands._

_The two Sanada brothers looked at each other in shock._

_Gennosuke Sr. looked away shamefully while Oshitari-sensei excused himself to give the family some privacy._

_Thank god...it was just a nightmare...It was a lie, after all..._

_Genichirou sighed to himself._

_Thank god it is over..._

* * *

Members of the choir club snapped their fingers to the beat of the music. Some of the girls tapped their one of their feet against the ground. In the center of the room, Minase-san towered over everyone else with her presence.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa...oh, whoa, oh, oh..._

The girls continued to snap their fingers and tap their feet against the ground in unison as the pitch rose.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa...oh, whoa, oh, oh..._

"Hmm..." Hikaru mused as she stared into the room with Umi and Fuu. She smiled cheekily. "Do you see Emma?" She asked her friends.

"Yes; she's right there," Fuu answered as she pointed a finger to where I stood among the choir club members.

Umi merely stood where she was with her arms crossed over her chest.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa...oh, whoa, oh, oh..._

"Here she comes," Umi whispered as Minase-san stepped into the center.

"B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the **dark, dark**..." Minase-san's strong vocals echoed throughout the room.

"Can't be sure when they've hit their **mark**..."

"And besides in the mean time...I've been dreaming of tearing you apart..."

"I'm in the de-details with the devil...So now, the world can **never** get me on my level..."

"Hey! It's Emma's turn!"

Inside the room, Minase-san continued to sing.

"Gonna need a spark to ignite..."

I took a depth breath; it was my turn.

"My songs know what you did in the dark..." My voice joined in before the rest of the other girls joined into the chorus.

_So light em up, up, up..._

_So light em up, up, up..._

_So light em up, up, up..._

Practice continued as Minase-san threw different types of songs at us.

Throughout that whole afternoon, she told us to sing, sing, and sing our hearts out.

Touda-san cried after Minase-san snapped at her three times for not having strong vocals.

Yukihara Mio and her twin Mei collapsed after singing three duets together.

"Smith! Your turn!" Minase-san commanded as she sat down in her plush blue velvet chair and pointed at me.

I sighed uneasily. _Damn..._

"Minase-san..." I started as I tried to, let's say, stall for time.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Did you, um, choose the Fall Out Boy song because you saw the Victoria Secret Fashion Show?" I gulped when she turned her eyes at me.

"Yes; why?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked out.

"Okay! Well...sing!" She commanded.

I nodded. "Okay!"

_Silence..._

Minase-san tapped her fingernails.

"Well?"

"Um, thanks for letting me borrow your blazer last week, Minase-san..."

"Yeah, yeah! Sing!"

"Yes!"

After five hours, out of the 50 club members, only two members were left standing: Minase-san and me.

Correction: I was left standing, Minase-san was sitting on her fancy chair, and everyone else was on the floor.

"There won't be practice tomorrow, but there will be a two hour rehearsal on Friday. Good bye!" Minase-san walked out the door after she made her announcement.

Groans filled the room, and I could not help myself but join in.

_God help me..._

* * *

"Alice! Can you prepare the file from Case 4-A?" A man asked Alice Smith who smiled before walking off to do as she was asked.

She was so caught up in preparing the files that she did not notice the man who she bumped into you.

"Sorry," She apologized, picking up the papers she dropped.

"It's alright," The man said casually as he helped her pick up her papers.

Alice froze when she saw the man's left hand.

_That ring...I have seen it before..._

Her eyes slowly rose before she made eye contact with a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Hello...Alice...my dear wife," Edward smiled sadistically.

Alice gulped, her hair standing on end.

"Let's have some lunch, shall we?" Ed proposed softly.

Alice's throat was dry; she struggled to refuse his offer, but he would have none of it.

"M-My job..." She bit out desperately as Ed dragged her to the elevator.

"Oh? That?" Ed mused in a light and airy tone. "I have spoken to your boss who has given you a vacation for a while..."

Alice's blue eyes widened.

"You had my boss fire me?!" She asked him as she pulled away from his tight grip.

Ed shrugged. "Who knows?" He mused darkly.

Her eyes widened; she moved away from him in the elevator.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked her ex-husband, eyeing the wedding band on his ring finger...the one that she gave him.

"Why, to get you and our daughter of course!" Ed stated as if it was the simplistic answer ever!

"I am not your wife anymore...and E-Emma isn't your daughter!" Alice shrieked at him as she glanced at the elevator numbers which were slowly going down...why was the elevator so slow...and where were all the people?

"Tsk tsk...I never signed the divorce papers...and my..._inability _to accept Emma was...uncalled for, I admit...I want both of you back in my life," Ed said smoothly as if he was a businessman trying to settle a deal.

"Why should I believe you?" Alice countered as she glared at her abusive ex-husband.

"You love me, don't you?" Ed asked softly.

Her eyes widened.

"Why...are you asking me this?" She bit out bitterly.

He simply stared at her.

Time slowly drifted by; it seemed like forever, but it was only a few minutes before Alice answered.

"No."

* * *

**Hyotei Academy**

"Listen up! The inter-school music show case will begin soon...in two weeks time..." Sakaki said as he glanced over the music and choir students. "We must be prepared and show everyone our absolute best!"

He paced back and forth in front of them, giving the students a hard stare.

"I have copies of the music sheets that you need to perform...memorize them well!" He ordered with his usual serious expression on his face.

"HAI, SAKAKI-SENSEI!"

After he finished discussing the music show case, he ordered everyone out except for Atobe.

"Atobe," Sakaki said earnestly. "I trust in you to make sure that the show case goes well."

"Hai, Sakaki-sensai," Atobe replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out as I finished unlocking the front door to my house. I set my bag down on the ground and walked into the living room.

My Siberian Husky Bess jumped over to me, wagging her tail like crazy and jumping up and down like a rabbit.

"Hi, Bess," I greeted my excited dog and bent down to kiss her forehead before smoothing over the fur on her head with one of my hands. "You cute, cute doggie..."

I grinned when she barked in response; see? Isn't my dog so adorable?

"Where's Mommy?" I asked Bess who tilted her head to the side cutely before tugging on my sleeve.

I blinked; she was leading me toward the dining room.

Entering the room, I saw Mom...and a strange man.

I blinked.

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

She looked up and smiled at me though I could tell she was not happy because her eyes had red rims and it looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Yes, Emma?" She asked me with her small smile still on her face.

_Please, don't smile like that..._

_Smile like you mean it..._

_You're hiding something..._

"W-Who is he?" I asked non-too-discretely.

Mom gulped before taking in a deep breath while my man chuckled; I narrowed my eyes.

"He's your father...Edward Smith...you remember him, don't you?"

I froze.

_Wait...what? You told me that Sanada man was my father...now you're saying my first father is my real father...then what about Sanada-san? Who is my father? _

Seeing the questions in my eyes, Mom got up and placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Let's have some dinner."

I bit my lip and looked at Mom who had a terrified look in her eyes. I nodded before letting an unsteady smile grace my lips.

"Hi, Dad!" I greeted with excitement like Bess who had jumped on me earlier.

_What is going on? _

* * *

**Rikkaidai Fuzoku **

"Sanada, how did it go?" Yukimura asked his second hand while they were in the clubhouse.

Sanada grunted in response.

Seiichi merely smiled and looked at Sanada who got the message and cleared his throat.

"Ah...we got the results from the doctor...that girl is not my sister...her mother lied," Sanada explained as he took off his yellow jersey.

Seiichi nodded before he turned to Sanada with a contemplative look on his face.

"Maa...that's strange..."

"Hmm? What is?" Sanada asked his friend.

"She acted a bit like you when she was upset at us...it was like how you narrow your eyes at Akaya and the others when they are fooling around," Seiichi stated with a chuckle.

Sanada froze.

_What..._

Seiichi stopped chuckling.

"Sanada?"

The Emperor did not reply; he merely stared off into open space.

* * *

**Ooh...What will happen now? The music show case is going to begin soon. Alice's ex-husband and Emma's "father" has returned...Sanada is beginning to have doubts about the test...What will happen next in Blue Rose?**

**Next time...**

**"What's wrong, Emma?" Umi asked me as she gripped my shoulders tightly. **

**I looked to the side uneasily. **

**"Emma?" Fuu asked as I continued to stare at the ground. **

**"My...father...has come to Japan..." I said quietly, using the word "father" loosely. **

**The three girls froze. **

**"Come with me," Sanada ordered, grabbing onto my wrist. **

**I tugged my hand, trying to get free. **

**"No," I said. **

**He did not let me go. **

**"Let the girl go," An unknown voice said coldly. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Corner:**

**Sasa: Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews!**

**Emma: Thank you for supporting Sasa-san and me.**

**Sasa: Please enjoy Chapter 6 of the story Blue Rose!**

**Emma: Sasa-san does not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Blue Rose**

**Blue Rose. Impossible. Unattainable. Enchanting. Even if I lose everything, I will never give up. I will make the impossible possible. "Come with me, Emma," Sanada commanded as he held onto her wrist tightly. "Let the girl go, Sanada," Atobe ordered as he glared at the Emperor coldly. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled the girl toward him. "She doesn't want to go with you."**

_Previously on Blue Rose..._

_"Minase-san..." I started as I tried to, let's say, stall for time._

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"Did you, um, choose the Fall Out Boy song because you saw the Victoria Secret Fashion Show?" I gulped when she turned her eyes at me._

_"Yes; why?"_

_"Nothing!" I squeaked out._

_"Okay! Well...sing!" She commanded._

_I nodded. "Okay!"_

_Silence..._

_Minase-san tapped her fingernails._

_"Well?"_

_"Um, thanks for letting me borrow your blazer last week, Minase-san..."_

_"Yeah, yeah! Sing!"_

_"Yes!"_

_..._

_"Hello...Alice...my dear wife," Edward smiled sadistically._

_Alice gulped, her hair standing on end._

_"Let's have some lunch, shall we?" Ed proposed softly._

_Alice's throat was dry; she struggled to refuse his offer, but he would have none of it._

_..._

_Mom gulped before taking in a deep breath while my man chuckled; I narrowed my eyes._

_"He's your father...Edward Smith...you remember him, don't you?"_

_I froze._

_I bit my lip and looked at Mom who had a terrified look in her eyes. I nodded before letting an unsteady smile grace my lips._

_"Hi, Dad!" I greeted with excitement like Bess who had jumped on me earlier._

* * *

_Boring._

Maki-sensei had her back turned to the class as she wrote the shorthand formulas for the integrals of sine, cosine, tangent, and their inverse functions on the whiteboard in big bold blue ink.

_The integral of sine is -cosine + a constant..._

_The integral of cosine is sine + a constant..._

_The integral of tangent is..._

"Smith! Smith!" Maki-sensei called me, knocking me out of my stupor.

"Hai, Maki-sensei?" I asked her as I pretended to look like I was listening to her lecture about the wonders of integral calculus. All Asians are good at math, that's what a lot of people say...did they ever realize that it was not a generalization and only applied to s_ome _and not **all **of the Asian population. Holding back a groan, I asked Maki-sensei if she would like me to repeat the information verbatim.

Maki-sensei smiled pleasantly at me which Umi labeled as the fake-bitch smile.

"No, not that; instead, you have been chosen to go and meet the representative from Hyotei...according to what Minase-kun has told me," Maki-sensei continued to look down at me as she stood at the front of the class while I sat in the middle of the room. "I **know **how important your academics and your extracurricular activities are, but I won't cut you any slack for the quizzes in the upcoming week." She finished her little "threat" with a nice big smile. _  
_

Rolling my eyes, I smiled right back at her.

"Maki-sensei, thank you for your concern, but it is not needed. Even if I had no time to study, I doubt that I would fail the upcoming quizzes since, after all, your level of standard is quite a bit lower than what I have in mind," I said with my own sugary smile in a smug voice. My smile widened when Maki-sensei promptly turned red and her ears looked like they blew a gasket.

"Well then..." She bit out slowly. "How about you show us how to solve this problem?" She pointed to the whiteboard.

I shrugged and got out of my seat.

Hikaru snickered in the background.

Someone was going to lose face, and it wasn't going to be me.

Later, Hikaru and I walked to the cafe to get lunch.

"The look on Maki-sensei's face was **hilarious**!" Hikaru grinned as she recalled how flabbergasted Maki-sensei looked after I solved the math problem correctly within two minutes. She turned red after - well - she tried to say that my solution was incorrect until the top student Hanamaru Yuri pointed out that although my work was different from what we learned in class, it w_as _correct. Her face looked like a volcano that was at maximum output.

I chuckled along with Hikaru who began to skip around once she smelled the food from the cafe.

"FOOD! Yay!" She cheered happily like a little kid that just walked into a candy store.

"Be careful, Hikaru," I warned as she almost bumped into someone else.

"Kay!" Hikaru shouted at me cheerily as she squeezed between girls to get into the lunch line.

She playfully saluted me before running off to get some curry.

I glanced at her and smiled before sighing; she was so cute sometimes.

* * *

"Ne, Emma, is something wrong?" Fuu asked me as I stared at my curry with a blank face.

"Uh...what? Huh?" I stuttered before Umi placed an arm on my shoulder to calm me. "Thanks," I smiled at her gratefully. "Well...I don't know...where to start."

"You can tell us," Fuu encouraged me as she held my hands gently.

Umi nodded. "She's right."

Hikaru looked at me and smiled while her mouth was full, some saliva dribbling out of her mouth.

_Pfft..._

The four of us burst out laughing...trust Hikaru to ruin such a tense moment with her outrageous yet adorable airhead-ed-ness.

"Ha ha..." I chuckled softly as my hand covered my mouth. You see, whenever I laugh, giggle, chuckle or even remotely cough and maybe sneeze, I have this weird habit of placing my hand over my mouth. Call me a prude twit, I suppose. I am a Brit, after all.

"Anyway...what was it you were going to say?" Fuu turned and asked me again, wiping her glasses.

I bit my bottom lip before continuing. "I...don't know where to start...Everything has changed **so much**...first, my father isn't my father but some...some...egg-headed bloke!" I sneered as I said the last part. "...and he isn't even British..." I pouted as my girl friends laughed at that part. "He has a family and he doesn't even believe my mother...then...then..." I looked away.

"Then...what?" Hikaru asked me curiously.

"My _father_ has come to Japan. The other day, a man showed up with Mum and she said **he **is my father..." I answered as I looked outside the window. "I don't know what's going on...he was my father...when I was living in London...then we moved here...and then the Sanada family fiasco...now _this_."

"Hmm...then what's the problem?" Umi inquired as she crossed her arms and sat down.

"It all doesn't make sense...she was so scared...yet she still..." My eyes darkened in thought as I recalled when Mum told me to go with the flow or so. "Still, she tried to convince me that he was..." I looked up as I felt someone's arm on me.

"Umi?"

Blue eyes gazed down at me with a strong sense of unwavering feelings.

"Emma, what do you believe in?" Umi asked me.

I froze at the question.

What did I really believe in? Edward was the father of my childhood. Then, I had none...suddenly, my father is a Japanese man...now, Edward is in my life again...

"It...It doesn't make any sense..." I said as I tried to recall important times from my childhood. My hands began to rub the sides of my forehead. "We left Edward when I was younger...Mum said we were going on a journey and...he wasn't supposed to come...yet why is he here now...?" Suddenly, a new thought came to me. The girls must have thought of the same thing, because we all looked at each other.

"What if your mother was escaping from Edward?"

_That's what I was thinking..._

"In any case, don't ask your mother or let him know...it might make things worse," Fuu cautioned me as we all sat together.

I nodded. "I know."

"Good," Umi added as she nodded, too.

"Ooh! I have a question!" Hikaru said excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Is he going to the music show?" Hikaru asked me.

My eyes widened.

* * *

**Sorry! I cut it short to get a chapter out for you guys! Enjoy! Next time is the music show case.**


End file.
